


Nemeses

by Fairleigh



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack, Double Drabble, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Damen once wrote Auguste a DNW and now Laurent is his fandom nemesis.





	Nemeses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).

Auguste could be sooooooo naïve sometimes. Like, the type of person who thought he didn’t need to list _all_ of his DNWs in his AO3 signup because he just assumed some kinks were obviously opt-in?

Well, as far as Laurent was concerned, some kinks _were _obviously opt-in … obviously opt-in, that is, until you had the misfortune to cross exchange paths with a writer calling himself “Damen” with a different notion of “opt-in” than you.

C’mon, every exchange regular sharing any of Auguste’s fandoms knew he always DNWed “incest,” “underage,” and “noncon,” and then lo and behold a wild “Damen” appears to participate in a flash exchange where DNWs aren’t allowed and writes Auguste unrequested Extremely-Underage-Uncle/Nephew-Incest-Rapefic?

Laurent had never seen his big brother cry before in his life, but that heartless fic had hit Auguste just a _little_ too close to the proverbial family home. (They didn’t like to talk about it.)

Needless to say, Laurent had been waging a one-man online grudge war against this so-called “Damen” ever since …

~*~*~

… and ’twas not until Laurent received a gift (slave) of his own that he emphatically Did! Not!! Want!!! did he realize:

He was fandom nemeses with Prince Damianos of Akielos.


End file.
